bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns!
El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Act I Time to Head Home, The Last Battle Cometh! A week had passed since the Alliance had retaken Soul Society. For the Shinigami, it was a week that was used to restore everything to its rightful glory. The destruction that had been reaped upon the land was restored to its former glory, courtesy of the gratuitous Hankami. Buildings were put back together again, displaced refugees could come home safely and continue their lives and so forth. The statues of the Horsemen, Aizen and Ywhach were destroyed with zealous eagerness, erasing the oppressive presence that the enemy had taken. Everything was well and prospering. For Casilda and the Espada Afilado, the week had seemed like an eternity. After all, while they had been directly assisting the Alliance in taking back their home, it was guaranteed that the Sennin Butai and their respective forces were wreaking havoc in Hueco Mundo. There were select few that could face them down just as the Espada Afilado themselves had done. But the Primera couldn't guarantee how long they would hold out, despite the comforting words of her parents. Although the week was necessary time in order for the evacuated force to gear back up, it just made everyone all the more antsy. By the time the week was over, they were practically jumping at the chance to leave the Soul Society. Three Arrancar in particular were heading out to meet up with the gathered evacuation force - Casilda, Senkaku and Bernabe. The two males walked side-by-side with the leader as they talked about last-minute preparations. "Is everything ready?" Casilda questioned, looking from one to another for confirmation. "Our forces are prepared to march on your go, my Lady." Senkaku said smoothly, his hands folded behind his back as he walked in step with the other two. His gait resembled that of a butler's, lax enough only to allow a lack of stiffness in posture. "Nicolao says that the jump gates have been connected and are set. They will activate once you've given the command." "Everyone is more than ready to brandish their weapons again." Bernabe added, a pleased smile crossing his face as he looked over at the other two. "As they should be. Once we step back into the sands of Hueco Mundo, the enemy will realize just what kind of grave they've dug themselves in." His teeth briefly flashed with malicious anticipation, and he clasped his hands together to pop his knuckles. "Oh, what I'm going to do to that punk Dorado..." "Just make sure not to jump out of line, Bernabe, and we'll all get what we want." Casilda said simply, to which the Segundo chuckled in amusement. "Of course. The desire tearing an enemy to pieces can easily be suppressed in favor of your word, my Lady. I'm no child, after all..." "Lady Selestino..." Senkaku asked, a sliver of hesitation within that calm tone of his. It garnered the curious attention of both Casilda and Bernabe. "With all due respect, you look unwell. And you seem to have been acting like this ever since the war's end. Are you sure you are able to participate in this battle?" This didn't suit well with Bernabe. His smile quickly turned into a scowl, and he glared at Senkaku with thinly veiled irritation. "And who would you be to ask such a question?" He snarled, disregarding the Primera's own reaction to the question. "Are you questioning the ability of our Primera, Tercera?" His hostile response caused Senkaku to raise his hands up in an attempt to placate Bernabe. "No, I--" "No, he's right." Casilda promptly cut Senkaku off before he could defend himself, her answer causing Bernabe to regard her with confusion. She lowered her head and took in a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment. "Senkaku, I'm afraid I can't answer that straightly. A lot of things have happened... things that have shook my resolve, my morality and probably my sanity. I'm tired, and raising a sword to anyone is something I'd rather not do at this point. But if I don't, we'll never get rid of the enemy that plagues our lands. Besides," She opened her eyes again, a hawk-like glare focused ahead of her. "I have yet to know just why my own mentor would play a part in this tragedy. At the very least, I deserve to find out." "Of course, my Lady." Senkaku gave a brief bow. "I meant no disrespect." Bernabe himself scoffed at this, but said nothing in response to it. With that being said, the three reached the door that led to the courtyard where their forces were at. With another deep breath, Casilda pushed open the doors and stepped outside. What greeted the three Espada was a massive gathering of Arrancar soldiers, with their weapons at the ready and their bodies exhibiting nothing but anticipation. Heading the force was the remaining Espada Afilado, standing in various idle positions as they waited for the other three to arrive. Nicolao was separated from the group a little bit, shouting orders to his own underlings as they made sure the said "jump portals" were in place. In the sky, a multitude of what appeared to be massive birds were flying through the sky. They were a mix of biological and mechanical make, their appearances making them look as if they came straight from the earth itself. All in all, this was certainly a force ready to invade - or rather, take back - a land. It was during this moment that the triad of high ranked Espada Afilado would feel a gust of wind kick up behind them. A trio of feet would land gently after such a dramatic use of Shunpo was employed. Haoris enraptured their beings, as each of them looked steeled for action and join the Arrancar Army. "On behalf of Captain Commander Yūgure," Kukkyōna declared, his onyx eyes locking stoically on what would be Casilda's, "we've come to lend you our aid against the remaining forces of Aizen's Army." Now this was a moment of surprise for all of them. The eyes of the three Arrancar widened in various degrees when they saw the three Captains appear before them, joining with the looks of surprise that the idle Espada Afilado had. None of them had expected the Shinigami to lend their assistance, especially with such few numbers. The closest thing they had expected was a proper send-off and a final farewell before they re-entered Hueco Mundo, courtesy of the newly established Head Captain and her escorts. It made Casilda meet Kukkyōna's gaze with contemplating silence, which dominated the atmosphere for a few seconds. When she spoke, her voice would present itself in a calm and soft manner. "Might I ask what brought about this particular decision from Hana?" "And what makes you think that we need your help?" Bernabe asked not-so-nicely, ignoring the subtle glare from Senkaku for his sudden addition to the conversation. He folded his arms across his chest, giving a scrutinizing glare at the three Captains. "I believe we are fine taking our land with our own two hands. You've done quite enough, thank you very much!" "You misunderstand, Arrancar," Kaze interjected, waving his free hand while his rightmost one leaned against the gleaming skull cane. His cold yellow eyes stared boredly at Bernabe for having to explain this to someone whom outranked a fellow intellect like Nicolao. He wished that he was speaking to him rather than the prior. "Captain Commander Yūgure understands that this is a personal mission of vengeance for your race. That's why she sent us three. We're moreover expressing our support as allies, not overtaking your mission entirely." "The imbalance among the various Spiritual Realms has required a number of high ranking members of the Gotei 13 to spread our resources thin. Stabilizing various lands has been key. However, we don't forget our comrades who helped us in our own time of need," Kōjaku interjected, smiling in a disarming fashion as he waved his hands in emphasis, "there had been a list of people whom were asked by the Commander and we happened to have volunteered first." "Whether you believe us to be inhibiting you or not is irrelevent. We're here under orders as support upon the Alliance that has been formed between our two races," Kukkyōna explained in a much more brisk tone, his eyes shifting from Bernabe to Casilda, not even bothering to move his impassively straight stance, "it's that simple." After looking at Kukkyōna for a moment more, Casilda turned her gaze to an annoyed Bernabe as he returned the disinterested stare of Kaze with his very own brand of stink-eye. He was quick to turn his eyes to Casilda once he saw her staring at him, emitting a sigh and giving a slight shrug of his arms. as he stepped back. Seeing this as a gesture of surrender, Casilda gave him an acknowledging nod before turning back to Kukkyōna. "Very well, Captain." She said, folding her hands behind her. "Your support is greatly appreciated, and I certainly will remember this gesture of kindness later on." She turned her eyes and voice to Senkaku. "Senkaku, could you call Nicolao over here? If the Captains are going to join us, then they've got to know about our plan of attack." "Yes, ma'am." Senkaku confirmed, stepping away from the other two Arrancar before switching his attention to the directing Nicolao. He waved a hand. "Hey, Nicolao! The Primera wants you for a moment!" He couldn't help but cock an unseen eyebrow at the way Nicolao's shoulders sagged briefly before the man walked in a somewhat annoyed manner over to their location. "Um... might I ask what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing." Nicolao muttered with a hint of irritation, waving off the question. "It's just these last-minute preparations. Everything's settled out accordingly, but sometimes those damned underlings cannot understand the most simple of orders! They're nice to have around, but it'll be quite a long before I learn to trust them with my life." He gave a brief sigh as he folded his hands behind his back. "But my complaints about my subordinates aren't important. What is it that you need?" "The Captains here will be joining us in our counter-attack." Casilda explained, nodding towards the Shinigami trio and causing Nicolao to glance over to them. "Explain to them how our entry will proceed." Nicolao's face brightened up at this instruction, and he took a few steps back from the group in order to gesture. "Well, it's about time I get to do something productive!" He said pleasantly, before turning around and walking to the massive crowd of Arrancar soldiers. "Come on, then, I'll walk you to where the entryways are located and tell you everything you need to know." "Bunch of show-offs, these scientist bastards..." Bernabe muttered under his breath. "Good to see you again, Nicolao," Kaze said in a sincerely grateful tone, glaring at Bernabe over his shoulder as his more stoic comrades turned on their heels and followed the intellectual Arrancar. "I'm taking that this plan of yours will be a bit more intricate than simply charging in like barbarians?" "While the ones behind it were our enemies," Nicolao said readily, looking behind him to see if they were following him as he instructed. "The blitzkrieg attack certainly was an effective one. Had the surviving force of the Alliance had reacted a second too late, they most likely would've succeeded in making their presence permanent within the first invasion! This is an opportune time to reenact that moment upon the enemy that lies in Hueco Mundo! When the signal is given, the Bloodwings," He motioned to the flying creatures above their heads. "Will fly through their designated portals and commence an aerial bombardment once they're out. There are plenty of them to sweep Hueco Mundo if necessary. The Espada Afilado will move in next and serve as a direct distraction for the commanders of the enemy forces, followed by the foot soldiers. Each of these portals are set to varying locations, where control is key." "Employing chaos to ensure that unity is impossible among their forces. I cannot wait to hear the screams of panic among their ranks once we arrive," Kaze chuckled darkly, clackling his staff against the ground as he walked alongside Nicolao. Looking up above at the winged beasts, Kōjaku let out a low whistle. The gusts of wind that the frightening creatures created as they would swoop low and high likewise cause his violet hair to buffet over his white coat covered shoulders. He could only admire in silent awe at the various beasts of burden under the Arrancar army's control. "How did you get such a large fleet of avian creatures in such short notice?" Kōjaku couldn't help ask aloud in pure curiosity. "Oh, them?" Nicolao asked rhetorically. "They were always there. The Tercera and I had kept those particular weapons of destruction hidden, and due to circumstance, they didn't have a good chance to be deployed until now. It's a good thing, too, considering that the enemy will most likely not expect such a force to hit them. As far as they are concerned, we're bringing a new card to the table and abusing the absolute hell out of it!" A wide grin came across his face as he said this. At this point, they had made their way to an open space in the courtyard, where a marvel of science was taking place. Generator-like machines, governed by several of both Nicolao and Kaze's underlings, were firing near-transparent beams towards a certain point in space. These beams ended with what appeared to be a tear in the atmosphere, which had the appearance of a sealed cut in the sky. There were a total of four of these closed tears, with a particularly large one directly in front of the group, two flanking it from a scattered distance, and another one high in the sky. Nicolao allowed himself to turn towards the group and gesture to the work in progress. "These are the portal entryways we shall be using." He explained, gesturing towards the portal directly in front of them. "This one uses instantaneous function, allowing the Espada Afilado to come from here and appear in Empresa without delay. The secondary portals," He gestured towards the side portals, "Are what the armies shall be using. Unlike what we'll be going through, those portals lead to pocket dimensions in which the soldiers will hide until the signal is given. The same concept applies for the Bloodwings," He pointed up to the tear in the sky. "Which will head through that portal up there." "Well, it's nice to see that you've given us an advantage for a change." Bernabe said gruffly, giving an acknowledging nod towards Nicolao. "Good work, Jandro." "Oh, I can't take all the credit!" Nicolao gave a light shrug, before giving a nod of his head towards Kaze. "Had it not been for Captain Sasayaki's contributions, I would've still been trying to figure out how to keep the things from opening automatically!" Chuckling with bemusement, Kaze waved his free around in a dismissive manner, "Interdimensional travel is still a hazardous thing, even for us Shinigami. It took us centuries to find an effective route through the Dangai without losing half as many Shinigami we send through that barely come back intact. That is, what little remained that we could allocate, of course." "Thorough flanking procedures. I don't think the Sennin Butai will expect such an organized assault on their base of operations," Kukkyōna voiced aloud how impressed he was by the set-up of this dual pronged assault staged for Hueco Mundo. He could only fathom the casualty rate is going to be for the opposing side before the first Arrancar boot touches the sandy soil to take the battle to them directly. "this battle may prove to be their ultimate undoing." Bernabe sneered. "Of course they wouldn't." He said in haughty disdain. "They said we were nothing more than mindless beasts, animals relying solely on brute force! Well, this will make them ever regret that line of thought ever came within their heads!" "My Lady!" Casilda's head abruptly snapped towards the direction of Findor, who was approaching her and the rest of the group with a brisk walk. She stood at attention as he stopped in front of her, giving her an acknowledging nod. "Queen de la Cruz has informed me to tell you that the portals are fully mature enough for transfer. We can head out as soon as we're ready." "And I think we're all ready at this point..." The voice of Loly drawled from behind them. If they turned around, they would see the remaining Espada Afilado and their respective Fraccion standing there. It was noted that all of them were wearing gray hooded cloaks - more specifically, cloaks that would mask their spiritual signature from the enemy to prevent early detection. The figure who had spoken up had her arms folded across her chest as she looked at her leader. "What's say we get this over with? We're just dying to kick some ass..." "Since you didn't pack any additional cloaks for us to wear," Kōjaku took note, raising a hand to acquire the attention of Casilda herself, "perhaps we should use Kidō to maks our own approach? This would give us a significant advantage to land our own surprise attacks unseen to the unaware forces of Aizen's Army." "I'm fairly certain we can all mask our own visibility and spiritual projection," Kukkyōna said in an assuring tone, returning his own gaze to Nicolao and the other high ranking members of the Espada Afilado, "unless you don't plan on us being invisible to the enemy? Would you rather have us bait them or remain hidden from view?" "It matters little to me," Kaze waved his cane around, circling in the air, "the battle begins as soon as they appear. Whether we're concealed or not makes little difference." "However you feel you'll fit into the attack is fine with the rest of us." Casilda said, her eyes fixated on the portal. "We weren't exactly expecting the Shinigami to lend their assistance in any way outside of a simple farewell send-off. It's up to you to find a way into this." It was here that Senkaku made his own contributions. Stepping a ways off from the group, he cupped his hands around the area where his mouth would be. A noise reminiscent of a bird's chirping rang loud and clear, catching the ears of the massive sky creatures. They abruptly stopped their random flying patterns, moving their direction towards the tear high in the sky. Abruptly, that tear would widen to expose a "window" of the other side and the location they would spawn at. The enemy would see no signs of it, but when the birds came out, they would appear to spawn from out of nowhere - a perfect scare factor for the unexpecting soldiers. "When all of this is over," Casilda continued, her voice gaining a much colder and venomous edge. The malice and murderous intent dripped from her tongue like an unsatisfied venom. "I want not a single one of them alive. No prisoners, no compromoise. They tore our world apart, slew our brothers and sisters without so much as a second thought. Here is where we'll make them all pay." She grasped the hilts of her swords and swiftly drew them out, brandishing them threateningly at her side. Her irises and pupils had shrunken, the fury on her face ever so clear. It would be the first time that the Captains would ever see her like this. "Especially you... my beloved mentor." She stepped forward, just as the first Bloodwing flew its way into the portal... Blood for Blood, The Vengeance is Me! Uncertainty. That's what was the general consensus among the large cohort of remaining forces that made up Aizen's forces. Due to the rapid way of travel from dimension to dimension they had largely kept the bulk of their forces from suffering a counterattack. But it had been a week and their current encampment in the ruins of Empresa was supposed to be largely temporary, composed of tents and stony structures made out of the city's own rubble. Without the god that Aizen's legion were fixated upon they had all but grown lethargic and nearly docile. True, they would respond should a battle be called for them, but their unity was officially dwindled since the war's end. It was an unsettling sight to see such a collective mass of unsettling pressure become more like a calm dark ocean than a maelstrom of death. It was for this reason that, once again, Rey Dorado came to verbal blows with the official leader of the Sennin Butai. "Why have we remained here, Jigen?!" Rey inquired in a heated tone, his gleaming golden armor reflecting the lunar light cast by Hueco Mundo's sole moon in its starless sky. He paced to and fro across the desert ground within the middle of their camp's highest elevated spot, being what would be seen as a large upraised partition that had been part of a shattered wall of Empresa. While various members looked on with feigned or genuine interest, it was the two aforementioned that seemed most engaged in this repeated subject. "Orders," Jigen said in a dutifully level tone, as if scripted for the same answer to the same question sent his way for the past week they had arrived. He sat upon a makeshift seat made out of a perfectly carved debris chair, his ten sheathed blades leaning on either side of his chair. His hands clasped in front of him as he stared down at the ground, not bothering to lock gazes with Rey's angry red orbs. "Whose?! Last time I had been made privy, Lord Aizen was felt by us all to be no more! Why is the army here when its leader effectively destroyed?!" Rey questioned heatedly, clenching his golden plated digits into a fist, holding it for Jigen's slightly upraised immovable orbs to see. "Assumptions can be dangerous," Jigen said plainly, leaning upwards, keeping his hands upon his armored thighs, "if we leave now, under the impression that Aizen is truly dead, wouldn't that make us the ones in the wrong?" "Let me twist that back right at you! You're assuming that a ghost is coming back where it cannot escape. He's dead, Jigen! Murasaki is gone, too! It's only a matter of time till this war is brought back here by the Alliance. What is your plan then, hm?!" Rey snarled with doubt, increasing with every passing second. "Calm yourself, Rey," Senkenteki said smoothly, his two visible eyes looking at him from the pillar his shorter statured body leaned against casually, "remember how long we had to wait to launch our invasion in the first place? If you cannot simply sit still for a single week without Lord Aizen around, then you truly are weak willed. Need someone to hold your precious golden hand, child?" "Careful whom you speak to, Korai!" Rey growled, turning his staunt frame in his direction, pointing visibly at him, "you may be an aged old spirit, but your power cannot protect against my absolute divinity!" "Like you could," Senkenteki quipped with a purposeful smirk, earning a violent twitch from Rey. "Why you-!" A thunderous stroke of pressure caused all to become silent. Rey looked over, unnerved as he would see Jigen having grasped a single sword, unsheathing it an inch, bathed in a aura of silver and black. Eyes colder than ice glared in his direction strengthened the command in his voice, "I will have no infighting or insubordination as long as I am in command, Dorado. Be silent or feel free to arrest control from me now!" Rey sneered, quickly turning on his heels, flourishing his crimson cape behind him. He'd create a golden plated platform of energy underneath his soles as he'd tread out into the middle of the air, carrying him away as he'd cross his arms over his armored breastplate. One could imagine the sheer indignant fury crossing his facial features. "My-My," Tenshi chuckled, rising from his own seated position to crouch next to Jigen's seat. "seems Rey's been as antsy as our army grows bored." "It shouldn't concern him," Jigen said with a sigh, sheathing his blade before leaning its scabbard back against its stony spot, "Aizen had ordered us to be patient for centuries. If he wants us to wait for his return here, in Hueco Mundo, then so be it. Wait another hundred years if that's what it takes." "Well, we were close to our goal. I think that's the one thing that's bothering him as much as its bothering the rest of us," Tenshi suggested offhandedly with a shrug, "perhaps some of us would have rathered to stay and fight instead of retreating back here. Wouldn't you agree?" "Honor has no place in death," Jigen said with a hardened, forlorn gaze, "honor is only how one treats one's life and follows their own ideals. Betray it, at the very end, and you are worth nothing. No matter the good you've done it can never amount to the betrayal to yourself that'd be caused from it." Shrugging once more, Tenshi rose to his full height, looking across the sandy vista that was offered by their perch, "Who knows if what you say holds water or not. All I know is that I'd rather be anywhere than this dreadful place..." "Give it time," Jigen said in a proclaimation, saying it more to the rest of them than it was merely for Tenshi, "we'll be long gone from this place soon enough. I swear it!" Then, the unpredictable. High within the sky and within a distance away, a murder of massive winged creatures spawned and flew. They were like jets, racing across the skyline with the speed and ferocity of runaway demons. One of these monstrosities let out a loud screech that seemed to shake the foundations of the very earth itself. They were shadows cutting through the clouds to locations unknown, at least to the ones below them. As intimidating as the sight looked, it was clear that they didn't seem to pay attention to the encampment. That is, until a bird flew a little bit too low towards their location. Without so much as the slightest indication of what it was going to do, it unleashed what appeared to be a pillar of red lightning upon the target area. It caused both an explosive and incendiary effect, blowing apart objects and individuals unfortunate enough to get in the way as well as igniting others in a fierce blaze. As the creature continued to fly, it would "drag" that pillar of lightning through the encampment to maximize damage and hopefully kill the individuals caught in the crossfire. "Damnation?!" Senkenteki swore aloud, leaping off his leaning perch and hopped to the edge of the wall partition they were all settled upon. The sheer mass of light that had tore a fissure through the ocean of soldiers at their command was not only alarming but a wake-up call. Whatever manner of beasts these were, they could only come to one conclusion: the Alliance has returned to finish the job! "Shukun! Senkenteki!" Jigen said in a commanding voice, strapping his ten swords to either hip, walking in long strides to the edge of the wall, "I want you to take command of the north and south formations of the Legion. Make sure to spread them out to minimize casualty rate and increase damage to the invaders. Go now!" With a swift dispersal of movement, both Korai and ethereal spirit vanished from sight, leaving but the company of standing Sennin Butai to witness the avian flock of nightmares circling above. "A spacial rift has been created," Ariana noted, narrowing her scarred brow line at the faint cracks within the spacial fabric that wasn't hidden by the ungodly flock, "obviously through technology and not by a spell of some sort. It looks too deliberate and focused to be anything otherwise!" "We'll need to seal that," Jigen said with authority, nodding to them all, crouching to his knees with preparation, "follow me!" A sonic boom would be felt as all of the Sennin Butai would shatter the partition they had been standing on -moments ago- with the sheer force of their instantaneous acceleration. Flourishing upwards, they were soon joined by the aerial craft of Rey's, discharging streams of virulent energy around at the creatures as the commanders of Aizen's army would land upon its solid deck. Three of the creatures would circle around above, avoiding the ship's auto-fire, as they began to charge the incinerative lightning within their mouths. Jigen merely twitched his blade in their directions, causing their bodies to be eviscerated into a shower of gore they'd leave behind as they'd near the fissure of space. "Looks like the Alliance has sent some form of pet project after us," Rey said from his throne, glaring upwards at the abominably circular hole the creatures funneled out of, already being cut down to size by his companions. He even aided with a nonchalant blast of Kidō in the direction of the creature as they'd ascend further, "too cowardly to face us head-on, hm?" "I doubt that the Alliance had these creatures at their disposal," Jigen said pointedly, slashing his sword across space to cut another wide line of winged beasts within his line of sight, "these are something new. But what sent them and where did they come from? Something doesn't feel right..." "Indeed," Magatta said with a suggestive slash of her Zanpakutō, the fragmented blades chained by the whip bifuricating another screeching beast as they'd slow their upward movement via airship, "this seems too coordinated and planned. Where are their beastmasters to send them through the tunnel?" They would get their answer through violence. Another attack of a different variety would hit them hard and without warning. Rey's ship was suddenly wracked with an implosion. The material that made it up would quickly and violently collapse inwards on itself. Just like the Bloodwing assault, there was no indication of when it came or what exactly had caused it. The effects on the commanders that boarded it wouldn't be as harmful on them as it would to the freshly destroyed aircraft, which would fall from the sky in pieces. But this time, it wouldn't be long before the source of the attack spoke up from the ground, his voice carrying an almost jocular nature as it called out to them. "Excuse me! Hello!" If they looked down, they would see a hooded form waving a dark-skinned hand out towards them. "We're done here, if you're done using our birds for target practice! I apologize for misdirecting your attention, but it was the only way to get your attention, if that makes any sense!" "It doesn't..." A female's voice muttered, causing the male hooded figure to pop a comical vein. "Right then!" He continued to shout out to the commanders. "Could you come down here so we can talk? We have tea and cookies!" The majority of the Commanders had scattered upon the instance of the ship's implosion. All but Rey, whom had remained seated upon the ship's throne, had evacuated the doomed aircraft. By the time the aviator's minute supply of debris would rain down, in tune with the attacker's voice from below, one could see the silhouetted outline of Rey hovering within the smoldering cloud of destruction that had ensued. Still seated upon the throne which remained surprisingly in untouched state, Rey himself looked visibly annoyed. "Oh look," Rey would call out to those who surrounded his throne's vicinity, idly casting his red eyes down towards the ground where their enemies were gathered, "bugs have come to gather the attention of those infiinitely their greater." "I suggest we teach them the error of their ways," Magatta said in a scornful manner, her Zanpakutō instinctively sheathing back into its more compact state. Jigen wordlessly blurred downwards, landing with a soft tap onto the desert floor to stand before the cohort of enemies. His eyes stared impassively as his own assembled force of allies lowered down by his side. Jinsoku landed on his left knee, with his right upraised along with his right hand holding his scythe upwards in a demonically presenting manner. Tenshi had his hands within his pockets, idly staring at the gathered assemblage of opponents he'd have to face with a unreadable grin upon his own visage. Kugyō rested his left wrist over the pommel of his sword, staring at the interlopers from over his shoulders, creating a pose that seemed to emanate confidence and menace at the same time. Magatta had her blade tapping casually over her right shoulder, smiling with a cold and malicious manner that hinted a bit of boredom, as if seeing the task to be as mundane as the initial invasion of Hueco Mundo. Finally, Ariana herself held her sword aloft with one hand, while the other remained tightly clenched at her side with the only heated glare among the Sennin Butai's ranks. Seeing that the majority of them wore cloaks, hiding their identities as well as their presences, Jigen beckoned with an upraised gesture of his solely unsheathed sword, "Since you're all here, I suggest you reveal yourselves. It'd be pointless to fight faceless enemies after the way you introduced yourselves into this domain." The outspoken hooded figure immediately thrust his arms in an incredulous shrug. "Really? Faceless enemies, you refer to us as? Come now, master of the sword. I thought that you, of all people, would have fit the pieces together. The Bloodwings should have been a dead giveaway as to who we are. After all, they were creatures of our kind..." With that being said, he grasped the front of his cloak while giving a mockingly disappointed sigh. "Oh, well. These were painstakingly made, and I almost hate to see them go. All right, everyone, cloaks!" Then, each and every one of them shed their cloaks to reveal themselves. There was Nicolao, the one who had dared to speak up to Jigen with his arms folded across his chest and a considerably smug grin on his face as he looked at the Sennin Butai's leader. There was Loly, who bore a scowl on her face and sat in a crouched position with her trademark knife in her hand. There was Bernabe, who had his arms folded across his chest and a scrutinizing glare directed towards his foes. There was Senkaku, with a face hidden by a mask as he kept his arms folded within his sleeves. There was Tierra, holding an almost idle yet clearly guarded stance as she gave a hard stare. But most notably, there was Casilda, with her dim eyes holding nothing but an ice-cold glare that certainly would've been capable of killing. Lastly, there was the presence of the Queen and King of Hueco Mundo, who were standing a few ways off from the main group. "So, be honest..." Nicolao said, lowering his arms to his sides and grinning toothily. "How much did you miss us?" A piercing screech would be heard as a bolt of Kidō lightning would sing through the air, rushing forth to hit Nicolao dead in between the eyes. Whether it'd hit its mark or not mattered little to Rey, as he floated nonchalantly on his throne, leaning on one set of golden digits while the other casually aimed a single yellow plated finger in the direction of the jeering Arrancar. To him, seeing such annoyances reappear before his eyes just made his stomach turn. "Does that answer your question, little Arrancar?" Rey asked in a bland tone. "To be honest," Jigen said in a calmer, cool tone as he ignored Rey's attack outright, fixating his gaze upon Casilda's wrathful one intently, "it had been awhile since I've looked dead in the eyes of those beasts. They used to dominate the skyline of Hueco Mundo, hadn't they? It has been...quite a lifetime ago since I remembered those days, Casilda." Bowing his head, he idly counted the grains of sand at his feet for a good long while before raising his face to stare coldly at the Primera of the Espada Afilado, "That man you knew as your beloved mentor is gone. I am the successor and confidant of Lord Aizen's will. He has charged me to guard his precious territory here and await further orders. You shall not get in the way of that directive, Primera!" POW! Had it not been for Rey's sudden attack, Casilda would've responded immediately to Jigen's declaration. She only took a glance behind her as she saw Nicolao get struck by the Kidō bolt, his head jerking back and his form staggering a few steps. She felt the rest of them tense up at the sudden and abrupt attack by the man on his throne. But none of them chose to attack. Instead, they simply watched as Nicolao's form stopped in its tracks. It looked as if with that simple bolt, the scientist had been killed off as easily as one would swat a fly. That is, until they heard him take in a deep breath, slowly bending his body back to his former position. Other than the knock-back, there was no sign of damage. Of course, Rey may just been holding back for analysis, or maybe just to antagonize his victim. But if there was any sign of shake in composure, then it certainly wasn't showing in Nicolao's expression. The best received was a look of irritation as he swiped at his forehead, then an expression of query as he regarded Rey. "Of course I'm little from down here." He replied smoothly, with a subtle dose of sarcasm. "We all do from your point of view, don't we? Just us little ants scurrying around with you high in the sky. I can see what you were talking about, Segundo." Bernabe gave off a scoff, folding his arms across his chest. "It's a bitch, isn't it, Quinta?" As they talked, Casilda was quick to recover herself and answer Jigen's statement. "Then you will be waiting forever." She said, her voice controlled but the venom as clear as crystals. "Sōsuke Aizen, your beloved Lord and master, is here with us no more. He is dead, along with the Quincy King Ywhach." Category:Bleach: The War of Four Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction